1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique of covering a liquid container.
2. Related Art
An existing technique of supplying ink as an example of liquid to a printer as an example of a liquid discharge apparatus has been known as a technique of using an ink cartridge (also referred to as “cartridge” simply) that accommodates the ink. The cartridge includes a liquid accommodation portion for accommodating ink and a liquid supply portion for supplying the ink in the liquid accommodation portion to the printer. The liquid supply portion forms a liquid supply port of which one edge portion communicates with the liquid accommodation portion and the other edge portion is an opening (for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,735,983 and 7,938,523).
The cartridge as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,735,983 and 7,938,523 receives impact at the time of conveyance and the ink in the liquid accommodation portion leaks to the outside of the cartridge before being used in some cases. In the cartridge as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,735,983 and 7,938,523, a ventilation path that communicates a communication port provided in the vicinity of the liquid supply portion and a through-hole formed on the outer case of the cartridge is provided. The ventilation path is used for keeping the vicinity of the liquid supply portion to the atmospheric pressure when the cartridge is attached to the printer and so on. In the cartridge provided with the ventilation path, even if the liquid supply portion is covered by a cap at the time of the conveyance, ink leaked into the cap from the liquid supply portion due to the received impact leaks to the outside from the lid member through the above-mentioned ventilation path in some cases. Various failures occur if the ink leaks to the outside of the cartridge. For example, there arises a risk that an amount of ink capable of being used by a user is reduced. There also arises a risk that the ink adheres to the user, a printer, a print medium, or the like. In addition, there arises a risk that ink adheres to a window provided on the outer circumferential surface of the cartridge for detecting presence/absence or the like of the ink in the cartridge optically and the presence/absence or the like of the ink is detected falsely. These problems occur not only on the cartridge for the printer but also on liquid containers to be used for liquid discharge apparatuses commonly.